Twilight
by GayLoveIsAmazing
Summary: This story is about me moving to Forks to get away from all of the crazy things in my other stories. But do I really get away from them? Rated T for now. Maybe some sex and stuff in later chapters. You guys know I loveee lemons ;
1. Moving and Discovering

I was moving to this piece of crap town Forks becuase my family was kind of tired of me being pulled through time and going around the world. So we were going to Forks. I moved into a normal two-story house. It was a faded shape of blue. I went into my room with a gallon of purple paint. I painted my room a lavender type of purple. I was very calm here. It seemed like I belonged. I am in love with the rain. Once my room was acceptable, I walked out of my room and went to the door. "Mom! Dad! Im going for a walk to get used to the town! I'll be back later!" They said okay. Kind of stupidly. They shouldn't let me go out anymore with the trouble I get into. Anyway, I left for a walk was around the time high school should let out so I went over to the high school to make some friends. I went over and sat on a bench near the campus. A cute blonde guy walked over. He seemed really preppy and energetic.

"Hi there! Im Mike Newton! And you would be..?"

I replied with a smile. "I'm Billy. I'll be going here on Monday. Could you show me around? And tell me who people are around here?"

I laughed. He smiled a cute smile and said "Sure!" He was pointing people out when a group of people caught my eye.

"Who are THEY?"

"They are the Cullens. Thats Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Edward."

"The Edward boy... he's HOT as HELL."

"...Your gay?"

"Yessury"

"Okay. I don't have a problem with that." He said with a smile.

We were walking around the campus but I wasn't paying attention to a word of what he was saying. My eyes were focused on Edward. My mind making mental notes of his muscular figure, his amazing, undescribable hair, his perfect lips, his... golden eyes. Everything about this boy interested me. He was perfect in everyway. I know people say 'No one is perfect' but... he was.

He looked at me looking at him. We made eye contact for a solid second before I looked down. Mike said.

"You like him, don't you?"

I nodded. I looked at Edward again. I thought 'Oh Jesus Christ. Something is going to happen between me and him. I bet. I have already been 500 years in the past and learned how to handle a magical murdering sword, been to Palm Woods hotel and got the physcic power, and I'm a Sailor Scout. What else could go wrong?' And. I tripped. Naturally. My face smacked the cold ground.

"Owwwwwww!" I felt someone kneel next to me and I looked. It was Edward. 'GOD DAMMIT.' I thought. 'But wasn't he all the way over THERE...?'

"Are you... okay?" He spoke in his angelic voice. That voice would ring in my head for days. Weeks.

"Yeah. I just tripped" I laughed a little. He smiled. His smile was... undescribable.

Mike said faintly. "I'm gonna go... Yeahhh... Bye..." I nodded in acknowledgement. Edward picked up my cell phone off the ground. 'Oh shit. I didn't even notice my phone come out.' He smiled and was doing stuff with my phone.

"Um... What are you doing with my phone?"

"Im putting my contact in. My names Edward. Yours would be?"

"Billy." I said with a smile.

"Ah. Nice name. Where are you from? I haven't seen you around before."

"I was born in Philadelphia but I moved here from Florida."

"Oh that's cool." He said with interest.

"Well I should be getting home. Bye!" He nodded and waved as I started home. I was walking the street and thinking. 'This is all VERY familiar.. I feel like I know this...' I saw a beach in the distance and thought 'What the hell. Beach time!' I started for the beach. When I got there a few boys were there. They had tan skin and a lot of muscles. They were very intimidating. I walked over.

"Hi. I'm new here! My name is Billy." I said with a friendly smile. One... growled at me?

"Paul! Stop it!" They whispered to the guy.

"He smells like vampire! And he's on OUR territory! This vampire had nerve!" 'Vampires? What the hell is going on?'

"Hello... Still here. I hear you talking about me." I said with a little attitude. Paul growled again and jumped at me. I screamed and used telekinesis to throw him into the water behind him. He looked dazed.

Paul spoke. " He HAS to be a vampire to do that!"

"I. AM. NOT. A. VAMPIRE!" I yelled at him.

He rolled his eyes. The one with the most authority spoke.

"Paul. Learn to control yourself."

"Blah Blah Blah." He muttered.

I said to the one with authority. "So let me guess. Vampires are real?"

He nodded and said. "You don't seem scared or surprised or your not in denial. Why?"

Paul said "Cause he's a vampire!"

I said to Paul. "Shut the hell up. And I have been through a lot in this world. You'd be surprised." He nodded and he apologized for Paul. He said his name was Sam. I said bye and that I had to get home before my parents started to worry. 'They probably are already.' I went home. I walked in and said "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" They said okay and I went to my room. I sat on my bed and got out my cell phone. It read "1 New Text Msg from Edward" I opened it up and looked. It read "Hey Billy. How are you liking Forks?" I replied "It's cool enough. I got attacked by a freak though.-_- His names Paul. This other guy Sam said vampires are real. Great rite?" After a few minutes my phone vibrated. "Well... you should know... They are real... I would know because... I am one."


	2. A Dream Date

I went to sleep that night knowing Edward Cullen was a vampire. His family were most likely vampires too. 'What could go wrong with a vampire friend...?' With me, a lot could go wrong. I was having a dream. I found myself in the forest a couple blocks down. There was a road. I was walking down the road. I saw a beautiful house. All the lights were on. I walked in the house. The Cullens were walking around the house. It seemed to be theirs.

"Hello?" I spoke in a cautious voice. No one paid any attention to me. They just walked by me. No one even looked in my direction. Then I saw Edward. I ran over to him.

"Hey Edward!" I yelled. He walked right by me. Didn't notice me at all. Damn. I tried to touch him. I felt his muscular body. He stopped and looked at me. He had black eyes. I held my breath. He bared his teeth and lunged at me. I was pinned to the couch. He leaned in towards my neck.

"Bite me, Edward. I want to spend eternity with you." The last thing I felt before I woke up was him biting into my neck. I felt the venom in my body. And I was up. I got dressed. Ran downstairs.

"Mom, Dad! Leaving!" I left without getting a response. I was going towards the road in my dream. I arrived there. I started down the road. When I got to his house I took a deep breath and knocked. Almost instantly a woman who looked about in her twentys answered.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

"Is Edward Cullen here?"

"Yes he is. And you would be?"

"I'm Billy. Im his friend from school." She let me in and told me where Edwards room was. I went up and knocked. He answered... shirtless. My mind was totally blank. He told me to come in his room. I obliged. I sat down on his bed.

"So... Why are you at my house? In fact, how do you know where my house is?"

"...I had a dream about coming here..."

"Go in to more depth on your dream."

"Okay. So I was coming to your house and I got here and no one noticed me until I touched you when you walked by me and you did some stuff and I said some stuff and after that was a lot of pain." His eyes widened.

"You mean... like in your dream... you and I... had... you know.."

"Huh? Oh..OH... Oh god no!" He sighed in relief.

"In my dream you bit me..." He nodded in acknoledgment. We talked about my dream more. I told him what exactly went on even though I was kind of embarrassed. He seemed amused.

"So... You like me? Well actually I already knew that. I can read minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can change moods. So I kind of looked into Mike's mind and what you said was there..." I thought 'WOW. SHIT SHIT SHITTY SHIT SHIT.'

"Oh... okay..."

"Yeah... But it's okay because... I kinda like you too..." I looked him in the eyes.

"You... you do?" He nodded. I was thinking 'THANK YOU MIKEY!'


	3. The AlmostSexScene

I spoke so quietly I could barely hear myself

"So... you know... what do you wanna do... now that we know we like each other.."

"I don't quite know... Well your at my house... on my bed... I'm shirtless..." My eyes widened and my member started to erect. I wanted to. But I was afraid of him slightly. Getting in bed with a vampire wouldn't be one of the smartest things I've done. I didn't want to be bitten just yet. I wasn't ready at all. But if he wanted to bite me... then I'd let him. He started to walk closer and closer until his face was literally centimeters away from my face. His perfect, angelic face. I felt his breath on my face. His eyes were looking straight into mine. His beautiful amber eyes. He was on the bed, sitting in front of me. He started to push me down on the bed. He was on top of me. Teasing. Then he leaned in close to my ear and whispered.

"Your all mine" Then he kissed me. The taste of his lips was purely intoxicating. My hands were pinned to the bed. Then as Edward was about to pull his pants down soemone knocked on the door.

"Edward? Billy? Are you two okay in there?" It was a female voice. But not Mrs. Cullens voice.

"Yes Alice. We are perfectly fine." He said a little iritated.

"Im going to come in... OH MY GOD. WHAT WAS GOING ON HERE?" She said when she walked in. I was still pinned to the bed. He was on me shirtless. It didn't look very legal to her.

"Nothing... We were just... Um... I don't know. About to have sex?" He said.

"You sure it was going to be SEX? Or was it RAPE?" She yelled.

"Alice shut up. We like each other.." He said awkwardly.

"Okay. Anyway.. I had a vision. Of you. And him." She pointed at me when she said 'Him'. He got off of me saying.

"What was it about?"

"Well I saw him in our house. He touched your stomach trying to get your attention and then-"

"Let me guess. He bared his fangs at me then lunged at me and I said 'Bite me, Edward. I want to spend eternity with you.'And he bit me?" I said.

"...How did you know that?" She said suspiciously.

"I dreamt about it last night. Thats how I know where your house is." She nodded.

"Well... Edward. Don't bite anyone unless if you are POSITIVE you want to be with them forever... and if they want to be with you. Okya? Bye!" She skipped off.

"Do... do you want to continue where we left off?" Edward asked awkwardly.

"Of course I do, Edward." I said with a smile.


	4. Sex, Past, and Kidnap

He got back on top of me. His hands had a tight grip on my wrists. My wrists were pinned to the soft Tempurpedic (IDK how the hell you spell it, but ya'll know what im talking bout) bed. He removed one hand to take my shirt off. When it was off he flung it to the floor. He pulled down my pants and underwear. Flung them to the floor. He took off his remaining clothes. They were also flung to the floor. Then I saw it. His amazing, gorgeous, outstanding member. He had a boner from what I saw. He pinned my other hand back down.

"Are... are you ready?" He said excitedly. I nodded. He slowly put it in. I moaned in pleasure and pain. He let me adjust. After I adjusted he pulled out a little then back in. That continued for a while. I was moaning louder and louder as I felt him about to cum. He was going harder and faster. I moaned louder. (Imagine what the family is thinking xD) He was thrusting intensely. We were really in to it. I was moaning quite loudly now. The he came and I moaned the loudest. He fell on the spot next to me panting. I was panting heavily too. My ass hurt. He leaned over and kissed me.

"That. Was. Amazing." He said smiling.

"It was. Very. I hope we can do it again another time." I said with a grin. He got his clothes on and I got mine on. We went downstairs. His parents were smiling at me and Edward.

"So I am guessing this is your boyfriend?" The man said calmly.

"Yes Carlisle. This is my boyfriend, Billy _." (I censor my last name for privacy reasons)

"I'm sure I have heard that name before. It must have been in one of my books." He said in deep thought.

"I'm sure you have Carlisle. There is probably a name like his in your books."

"No. I have seen that EXACT name in my book... Let me find it.. Ahhh here it is." He said holding up a book. It had a picture... of InuYasha. 'Oh Jesus Christ. I am most likely mentioned there. Since I have been there.' He was flipping through pages very quickly.

"AH HA. Here he is! There is even a picture!" He showed us. It was a picture of me lying in the woods crying in the rain. 'Oh God. THAT had to be illustrated.' Edward gave me a 'WTF' expression.

"Umm... That was in my past... Lets not discuss that..." Carlisle pulled out another book with Sailor Moon on it. 'Holy Fucking Crap! I BET I'm in there!' He was flipping through pages again.

"AGAIN. He's here too! He's Sailor... Earth." Edward looked at me again when he saw a picture of me talking to a rabbit.

"Billy. Mind explaining why you are in these books?" He said.

"Well... I have been through a lot. I have some... powers. And I may have been to different places and-"

"Here he is... once AGAIN." He held up a Naruto book. Edward just shook his head. And told me to continue.

"Okay.. I was saying. I have been about 500 years back, whenever THAT took place -I pointed to the Naruto book-, and to an Airport and found out I'm Sailor Earth. Good enough?"

Edward spoke. "What powers do you have besides Earth stuff?"

"I have the pshycic power." He looked in amazement. "I also flung Paul, the weird guy who jumped me, into the ocean when he tried to attack me cause he thought I was a vampire because I was near Edward." He smiled.

"Well I have to be getting home. Bye Edward! Carlisle!" They said bye and I walked into the living room area where the door was. Emmett was in front of the door. I said politely.

"Excuse me. I'm leaving." He said He wasn't moving unless I made him move.

"Okay. Be that way." I used telekinesis to move him into the area where Edward and Carlisle were. And I left. I was walking home when I was tackled. I looked to see who it was. It was some RANDOM guy I didn't even know. He yelled.

"Get up and put your hands behind your back!" I obliged. I was scared. What the hell did I do? I JUST moved here! I didn't break the law or anything. He took out rope and tied my hands together. 'Wait... Cops don't use rope! WTF?' He smirked. He picked me up and ran. 'OMFG this guy can RUN.' He was running REALLY fast.

"Um... Excuse me... What the hell are you doing? And how are you going this fast?" He smirked again.

"I am kidnapping you. Edward Cullen killed my boyfriend so I'll kill his. And I'm a vampire." My eyes got really wide. 'He's gonna... KILL ME?'


End file.
